wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/08
Kategoria:Sfinks VIII Słowa pana Jacka widocznie nie przeszły bez echa, bo w dwa dni potem oznajmił mu Mgławicz: – Najważniejszym dla mnie argumentem jest argument doświadczenia. Pracą swą przekonał mnie pan więcej niż wywodami i dlatego widzę, że istotnie personel sekretariatu należy zmniejszyć. Od jutra pozostaje pan sam na swoim stanowisku. Pan Jacek skłonił się milcząco, ale w duchu był dumny, że powoli zaczął zjednywać sobie ekscelencję. Spadł teraz na niego ogrom pracy i odpowiedzialności, więc całymi dniami przesiadywał przy biurku, zapominając często o zwykłym codziennym odpoczynku. Postanowił dzielnie wytrwać na stanowisku, a w miarę jak wzrastała praca, czuł w sobie większą energię i zapał. Zaczął poważnie wtajemniczać się w program działalności Mgławicza, odgrywając w niej rolę sekretarza. Rychło spostrzegł, że jego prostolinijna natura gubiła się w labiryncie polityki i zatracała w załomach krętych a ciemnych korytarzy. Zwrócił na to uwagę i Mgławicz. Szczery sąd pana Jacka o wszystkim trochę go denerwował i niepokoił. Nie chcąc jednak utracić w panu Jacku inteligentnego pracownika oraz mając na względzie niebezpieczeństwo zerwania wszelkiej łączności ze Strzemską – milczał i tolerował z zaciśniętymi nieraz zębami śmiałość starca. Aż raz po żywej dyskusji na temat jakiejś palącej sprawy rzekł z przekąsem: – Dziwię się, że pan jednak konspirował przez kilka lat, zanim zamknęli pana w cytadeli. Mogło to im przyjść również łatwo daleko wcześniej. – Umiałem prowadzić podziemną robotę przeciwko wrogowi Polski – odparł z prostotą pan Jacek – lecz nie pojmuję takiej samej roboty w Polsce wolnej, między Polakami i... tego nie potrafię. Mgławicz zmarszczył się. – Szkoda, że nie posiada pan zdolności politycznych, bo program nasz będzie dla pana zawsze obcy. Na stanowisku pańskim... – Program wszystkich Polaków powinien być obecnie jeden – wtrącił hamując się pan Jacek – dla wszystkich zrozumiały, otwarty i do jednego celu wiodący, bez skrytych zboczeń, bez obłudnych haczyków. Mgławicz uśmiechnął się ze sztuczną pobłażliwością i rzekł, patrząc na zegarek: – Tak, ma pan słuszność, ale gdybyśmy chcieli szukać jednolitego programu, to praca nasza zaciągnęłaby się do nieskończoności. Pan Jacek odszedł do swego biurka w milczeniu, choć wyrazy protestu cisnęły mu się na usta. Teraz wiedział, że Mgławicz to już inny człowiek, niż ten, którego znała Strzemska, i myślał: ilu też na czoło współczesnej Polski wysunęło się takich Mgławiczów? Stykając się w biurze z przedstawicielami różnych stronnictw, partii, odłamów, obserwując zaciekłą walkę, wrzącą pomiędzy nimi o wpływy na losy kraju, na sejm, na rząd, na całe społeczeństwo – nie mógł za żadną cenę pogodzić się z tym, że przyszły dobrobyt Polski może być zależny od występujących przeciwko sobie przywódców, od przebiegu tej walki. Częstokroć pytał w duchu, czy Polska to rozhasana kompania megalomanów, którzy się mienią twórcami jej potęgi, czy to mafia, podkopująca fundamenty wolności narodowej, by własne na jej ruinach stawiać budowle? Czy z dostojnego tumu ojczyzny chcą wyrzucić Boga i ołtarze, aby wznieść w nim piedestał dla własnej pychy, ustrojonej w szaty gorszące?... Mówi się i pisze wszędzie, że Polska przeżywa okres tworzenia i przetwarzania, ale czy ten czas ewolucyjnych doświadczeń nie zgubi kraju, nie cofnie nas wstecz choćby o lat pięćdziesiąt? Czy Polska obecnie nie jest jak Chrystus na skale kuszony przez szatana, który wskazuje rozległe horyzonty i bogactwa niezmierne za cenę oddania się w jego moc? Chrystus, będąc Bogiem, odrzucił szatana, a w Polsce dzisiejszej co przeważa – Bóg czy szatan? Co jest w nowo tworzących się gmachach polskości: miłość Chrystusa czy dzikie rozpętanie instynktów, nieokiełzanych żadnym hamulcem, czy podstępna walka o byt pod szumnym hasłem altruizmu?... Czy tam są szakale, czy tam jest Bóg? Szakale...? Pan Jacek usłyszał nagle monotonne, jakby podziemne, skomlenie tych ponurych mieszkańców pustyni i nagle wyrosła przed nim potworna głowa szydzącego od wieków olbrzyma. Sfinks... I znowu ten Sfinks... Jak mu się twarz kamienna rozciąga w uśmiechu ironicznej wzgardy dla wszelkich walk, klęsk i zwycięstw... Sfinks... on wie, jaki jest los sztandarów ludzkości i wypisanych na nich hieroglificznych haseł. Sfinks widział powstawanie państw od zamierzchłych początków kultury i upadek tronów, które władały połową świata... Myśliciele greccy utrzymywali, że celem istnienia państwa jest dobro jego obywateli. Platon określił to dobro jako harmonię współżycia jednostek i społeczeństw przez zachowanie wśród nich sprawiedliwości, wytwarzającej pokój i zgodę. Arystoteles, stojąc na gruncie bardziej realnym, mówił, że celem państwa jest dobro większości obywateli. Myśli te krzewili późniejsi filozofowie. Na takich pojęciach zasadzali wykształcenie narodu, a mimo to Grecja runęła. Sfinks patrzył i śmiał się tak, jak dzisiaj. Powstawał Rzym, pełen blasku i potęgi. Rzymianie, nie określając celu państwowego praktycznie, dążyli jednak do wytworzenia ładu. Rzym był napotężniejszym państwem. Za czasów cezarów obejmował cały świat, orbis terrorum. Sfinks widział i drugą wojnę punicką, po której Rzym osiągnął najwyższy stopień potęgi, gdyż stworzył wzorową organizację wewnętrzną i ład społeczny. Sfinks patrzył na to i uśmiechał się tak samo, bo nadszedł moment, że zginęła Roma. Za dużo było w niej pychy, za dużo wielkich haseł, nie popartych praktycznym czynem. W przekonaniu swoim Roma osiągnęła najwyższy szczyt, a zatem, gdy zabrakło horyzontów górnych, zapatrzyła się w otchłań własnej świetności – i runęła w tę przepaść, grzebiącą zawsze każdą potęgę i narody najmocarniejsze, o ile nie służą one jakimś wyższym ideałom i celom wspólnym dla całego państwa. Sfinks patrzył i śmiał się. I na Napoleona wyrosłego z kaprala, gdy władca prawie pół Europy koronę cesarską na głowę wkładał, Sfinks patrzył i śmiał się. Śmiał się i wtedy, gdy wielki wygnaniec konał z tęsknoty i nudy na wyspie, wśród skał w Longwood. I rozbiory Polski Sfinks widział, szydząc z pychy jej zaborców, bo przeczuwał, że przyjdzie Nemezys dziejowa, na wagi swoje zbierze krew, łzy i tyranię zwycięzców. Ach i wielką wojnę Sfinks przeczuwał w swym uśmiechu zagadkowym, szyderczym i dlatego tak strasznym. Widział upadek krzywdzących, bo szale tyranii na wagach Nemezys przeważyły i... teraz patrzy na Polskę, powstałą z kazamat więziennych. Patrzy na to, co się teraz w niej krzewi, i... śmieje się. Jakże potwornym, jakże przygnębiającym jest ten śmiech Sfinksa... Cóż jednak on widzi w tej dali mętnej, ku której dążymy, co on nam uśmiechem swym wróży?... Pan Jacek zakrył oczy rozpaloną dłonią i doznał wrażenia, że pędzi na oślep wraz z całym narodem, a gna go wicher szalony, jak puszczoną na rozhukane morskie bałwany fregatą, bez kierunku i żagli. Serce drętwiało mu z przerażenia i niepewności, czy spoidła wątłego stateczku wytrzymają napór burzliwych odmętów. Kto chwyci za rudel zbawczy, kto imia się wioseł, by skierować nawę oszołomionego narodu na spokojne wody, skąd już blisko do portu i ocalenia? Gdzie jest ten sternik jedyny? Na niego naród cały czeka raczej intuicyjnie niż świadomie? On dopiero, gdy się objawi, wniesie do Polski boskość i promienistość. On rzuci blask prawdy na wszystkich i wszystko... Zdemaskuje... Pan Jacek zagłębiał się w takich rozmyślaniach coraz częściej i starał się wybadać dokładnie system myślowy tych, co stali u władzy. Swego szefa poznawał coraz lepiej. Lecz Mgławicz, gdy poczuł dotyk wyraźny i spojrzenie idące w głąb duszy, chował się w skorupę i zasłaniał mgłą tajemniczości. Najszczerszy jednak był w rozmowie o Strzemskiej, zdradzał się często, że zaważyła poważnie w jego życiu i że nie jest mu obojętną. Nie wyjawiał żadnych faktów z przeszłości, więc czy Strzemska była mu wzajemną, pan Jacek nie wiedział, choć wątpił w to. Jej wyjazd z kraju nie robił wrażenia ucieczki przed zawodem uczuciowym albo przed natarczywością kochającego ją człowieka. Taka, jak Strzemska, łatwo by się potrafiła obronić. Poniosła ją fantazja, może nawet nie przeczuwała, że ktoś ją ściga pragnieniem serdecznym, on zaś mógł jej wyjazd inaczej zrozumieć. Pan Jacek kochał Strzemska jako wizję swego wspomnienia z lat młodych, kochał miłością przyjaciela, raczej ojca duchowego. Przeto miłość do Strzemskiej usposobiła go jak najlepiej względem Mgławicza, w którym tlił ogień uczuć dla niej, choć przecie innego zabarwienia i w imię innych celów. Mgławicz, mówiąc o Strzemskiej, przeistaczał się zupełnie i korzystnie, ale zbyt obcesowo indagował pana Jacka, zwłaszcza o jej listy. Sybirak pokazywać ich nie chciał. Strzemska pisywała często z podzwrotnikowych mórz i czyniła panu Jackowi wymówki za lakoniczność jego listów. Pan Jacek odgadywał, że chodzi jej o wiadomości dotyczące osoby Mgtawicza, ale milczał o nim, nie chcąc za wcześnie wyjawiać swoich spostrzeżeń. Pewnego dnia przyszedł Mgławicz do biura wcześniej niż zwykle, i po pobieżnym przejrzeniu spraw wezwał pana Jacka do siebie. – Od jutra przeniesie się pan do innego mieszkania – rzekł kwaśno. Pan Jacek zdumiał się: – Co to znaczy, dlaczego? – To znaczy, że mój przyboczny sekretarz nie może mieszkać w takiej dziurze, jak pan. Byłem wczoraj nad wieczorem u pana i wstydziłem się własnego szofera. Wyobrażam sobie jaki pokój, skoro taki hotel i wejście. Pan Jacek uśmiechnął się. – Pokój wcale miły, bo utrzymuję go czysto i zresztą jedyny, Jaki znalazłem najodpowiedniejszy na moją ówczesną sytuację. Ale czemuż mam zawdzięczać, że ekscelencja pofatygował się do mnie? – Ach, bo widzi pan jest tu list do niego od.... pani Haliny, bardzo gruby pakiet. Przypuszczam, że zawiera również list do mnie. Pisałem do niej dość dawno, to zapewne odpowiedź. Wyjął z teki grubą kopertę i, wręczywszy ją panu Jackowi, stał w pozie wyczekującej, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w liście. Zwlekać było niepodobieństwo. Pan Jacek rozciął kopertę. Mgławicz widocznie panował nad sobą, ale podsunął się bliżej, spojrzał uważnie w rozwijane papiery. Kilka arkuszy do pana Jacka skreślonych dużym, zwartym charakterem pisma i osobna nie zaklejona koperta, pełna amatorskich zdjęć egzotycznych okolic, mórz, portów, zwierząt, statków, łodzi rybackich, skał, prerii i dżungli. Fotografie rozsypały się na biurku, pan Jacek zbierał je z pewnym zakłopotaniem. Listu do Mgławicza nie było. Sybirak widział drżenie ręki ekscelencji, wspartego o biurko, odczuł rumieniec na twarzy i zrobiło mu się przykro, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. – Zapewne – zauważył miękko, aby przerwać kłopotliwe milczenie – pani Strzemska osobno napisze do pana... Wtem Mgławicz chwycił gwałtownym ruchem jedną fotografię. Na pokładzie statku stała Strzemska w białym kostiumie, w ceratowym białym kapelusiku, trzymając ręce w kieszonkach żakietu. Zdjęcie bardzo wyraziste i duże odtwarzało jej postać wybornie. Stała jak żywa. Szczególny wyraz jej twarzy, uśmiech ust i lekkie zmrużenie oczu, zapewne od słońca, miały w sobie plastykę niesłychaną. Cała postać, przegięta zuchwale trochę na bok i jakby kpiąco, roześmiane usta i oczy o drażniącym wyrazie robiły wrażenie, że śmieje się przekornie z Mgławicza, wpatrzonego w nią zachłannie. Widocznie nie tylko pan Jacek doznał tego wrażenia, bo i Mgławicz przesączył przez zęby: – Sfinks... Pan Jacek wstrząsnął się i bystro spojrzał na Mgławicza. – Sfinks? – powtórzył tonem zapytania. – No, bo niech pan spojrzy na tę pozę, na tę minę; drwi z całego świata. Po czym zapatrzony ciągle w fotografię szepnął znowu: – Chociaż... robi to... wdzięcznie... Znaleźli jeszcze kilka zdjęć z podobizną Strzemskiej; Mgławicz chwytał je gorączkowo, zanim pan Jacek zauważył. Ale było ich mało: samotnie w łodzi rybackiej, zwanej po arabsku feluką, na słoniu w palankinie i na złomie skalnym, wstępującym w morze, oblanym dokoła pianą. Tam siedziała w białej wiotkiej sukni, z przezroczym woalem na głowie, bose jej stopy zanurzały się w burzliwych pianach. Patrzyła na brzegi, skąd ją zapewne zdejmowano, z rozbawioną serdecznie miną. Mgławicz zagryzł usta i zsunął prawie brew z brwią. – Nie wie pan, kto ją fotografuje? – syknął. Pana Jacka ubawiło to pytanie. – A Boże ty mój! – zawołał – skądże ja mogę wiedzieć? – Prawda. No, ale ma pan list. Niechże pan czyta. Pan Jacek nie wiedział, jak to rozumieć. Zawahał się chwilę i zaczął czytać po cichu dla siebie. Mgławicz stał oczekując, po czym nerwowo zaczął przeglądać fotografie, wreszcie z widoczną pasją zapalił papierosa i przeszedł się po pokoju szybkim krokiem. Pan Jacek czytał w roztargnieniu, spieszył się, połykał słowa. Detonowała go obecność Mgławicza i jego niepokój, objawiający się niezbyt delikatnie. W liście Strzemska opisywała szeroko swoje podróże, filozofując trochę na temat własnych przeżyć, i ogólnie. Rozpytywała o Podlasie i Warszawę. List był nerwowy, pełen jakiejś gorączki trawiącej ją, chwilami błyskotliwy, to znowu przeniknięty smutkiem i melancholią. W końcu Strzemska pisała: „Zna Pan zapewne takie stany duszy, kiedy wszystko w człowieku omdlewa, wszystko przestaje czuć, myśleć, wszystko, prócz tej jakiejś odrobiny, którą jest podświadomość. Świadomość istotna wówczas nie działa, uległszy ogólnemu bezczuciu, zostaje tylko pyłek, atom, iskierka – podświadomość. Gdyby ta iskierka zgasła, nastąpiłaby już śmierć duchowa, a może obłęd. Podświadomość trzyma ducha ludzkiego w napięciu, nie dając mu zginąć. Nie ma w tym napięciu żadnego błysku nadziei, żadnej otuchy, jest tylko jakaś władza intelektualna, odrębna, nieuchwytna i nierealna, a może jedynie... ratunkowa. Stan taki, nazywam w języku swoim Umberry, jest straszny, gorszy od zupełnego zaniku – śmierci. Śmierć jest łaskawsza od Umberry, bo nie ma już w sobie żadnego pyłku podświadomości, jest zanikiem, martwotą. Gdy zapadam w Umberry, jestem jak w otchłani. Źle, jeśli w ogóle zapada w nią człowiek pojedynczy, mniej lub więcej potrzebny światu. Straszne jest, gdy mroczne sieci Umberry ogarną ludzi, luźne grupy, tłumy. Ale gdy zapada w nią naród cały, to jest już groza tragiczna. Naród taki ma w sobie tylko podświadomość i ta go trzyma nad przepaścią ostatecznej zguby, w zawieszeniu. Jestem daleko od kraju, ale modlę się po swojemu, by te iskierki podświadomości Polski rozżarzyły się i trwały... Niech trwają w dzisiejszej Umberry u nas, a może wreszcie zapłoną... obudzą. O, jakże gorąco tego pragnę, choć niczym, niczym nie mogę się przyczynić do tego ocknięcia. Ci, którzy posiadają świadomość pełni życia ducha i woli, czują się w Umberry jak ludzie wyspani, zdrowi, energiczni wśród śpiących snem neurasteników i obłąkańców w przyćmionej mrocznej izbie. Gdzież jest wyjście, jak je odszukać, by we właściwe miejsce uderzyć piersiami i na odpowiednie hasło odsunąć zaporę, jak bajkowy Ali Baba otworzył skałę Sezamu? Tłoczy mnie przeczucie, że Pan jest jednym z tych trzeźwych wśród śpiących. Ale jeśli powrócić do porównania z Ali Babą, to Sezamu, w którego wnętrzu znalazł się Pan obecnie – nie otworzysz. Nie jest to nawet na twoje siły, drogi optymisto i silny człowieku. Ten „Sezam” ma w sobie za dużo żądzy złota, by dał się otworzyć... Jednakże... ekscelencji przesyłam uprzejmie pozdrowienia i dziękuję mu bardzo za łaskawe zajęcie się losem drogiego Pana. Jestem mu wdzięczna, a przy tym winszuję mu zaszczytów, honorów, tytułów... i życzę nowych. Zapewne zajdzie wysoko, skoro początek tak świetny...” Więcej o Mgławiczu ani słowa. Pan Jacek składał list mocno zafrasowany. – Cóż pisze? – rozległo się suche pytanie. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak tylko podać Mgławiczowi list ze słowami: – Ukłony dla pana. Może pan przeczyta, proszę. – Owszem, dziękuję – odrzekł Mgławicz. Zaczął czytać list Strzemskiej skwapliwie. Pan Jacek zebrał fotografie, zauważył brak tej na pokładzie, i tej siedzącej na skalnym zrębie wśród pian. Uczuł przykrość, był pewny, że szef mu ich nie odda. Nie czekając na przeczytanie listu do końca, wyszedł do swego pokoju. Zasiadł do pracy. Zaczęły się audiencje. Pan Jacek wchodził do gabinetu Mgławicza z papierami i konstatował, że ekscelencja jest zimny i ma niezwykle surową twarz. Interesanci zbywani byli krótko i lakonicznie. Kilka osób odprawiono z poczekalni. Nareszcie godziny zajęć skończyły się. Pan Jacek, zapracowany, nie myślał jeszcze opuszczać biura, gdy Mgławicz wezwał go do siebie. Oddając mu list Strzemskiej, mruknął w formie komunału: – Urodzona egzotyczka i filozofka. Dziwne miewa nastroje w tych krajach podzwrotnikowych. Po czym, zmieniając ton, rzekł: – Więc proszę pana spakować się dziś, bo jutro przeniesie się pan na nową kwaterę. Powtarzam: nie mogę pozwolić, aby mój sekretarz mieszkał w takiej norze. – Ekscelencjo, ależ ja mieszkania innego nie mam, gdzież je teraz, w dzisiejszych warunkach, znajdę tak prędko. Do jutra to zupełne niepodobieństwo. – O tym pomyślałem i mieszkanie dziś się już opróżni. Rozporządzenie wydano. – Jak to? Komu? Jakim sposobem... opróżni się? Co to znaczy? Nie rozumiem. – Ach, panie, to takie łatwe do zrozumienia! A oto proszę adres, dokąd ma się pan przenieść. W każdym razie będzie miał pan bliżej do biura niż dotychczas. Sprawa przenosin dotknęła pana Jacka niemile. Postanowił zbadać, gdzie i jakim sposobem zdobyto dla niego mieszkanie. Poszedł niezwłocznie pod wskazany adres. Otworzyła mu drzwi niemłoda kobieta, biednie ubrana, ale widocznie ze sfery inteligentnej. Na widok nieznajomego twarz jej zbladła silniej. Pan Jacek wszedł i uczuł od razu, że jest intruzem. Za progiem małego przedpokoju stała gromadka dzieci wystraszonych, nędznych. Wszędzie był nieład, na podłodze walały się spakowane toboły. – Przepraszam, że nachodzę, ale mam sprawdzić, czy ten lokal został opróżniony. Pani wyjeżdża? – spytał pan Jacek. Kobieta zaśmiała się przykro. – A tak, wyjeżdżam, tylko nie z własnej woli. – Jak to? A któż panią zmusza? – Więc pan nie wie, że to mieszkanie zarekwirowano dla jakiegoś posła z jakiegoś tam poselstwa? Dziś kazano mi się wyprowadzić bodaj na bruk, bo mieszkanie ma być jutro gotowe. Cały dzień przychodzą te figury od rekwizycji i przynaglają mnie. Zaczęła płakać, wskazując na dzieci desperackim ruchem. – Tyle mam drobiazgu i jestem wdową. Sama zarabiam na utrzymanie nas wszystkich, a dzieci zostawiam pod opieką poczciwej sąsiadki. A teraz trzeba będzie iść do suteryny. Tu już mieszkam dawno, płacę akuratnie i wystarcza mi. Ale nowe mieszkanie zdobyć w dzisiejszych warunkach – to nad moje siły. Otarła oczy i surowo spojrzała na pana Jacka. – Czy pan z biura rekwizycji? – Nie, pani. – Przecie pan chyba nie ten poseł, dla którego mnie wyrzucają. Zresztą słyszałam, że to mieszkanie nie dla posła żadnego, tylko dla jakiegoś urzędnika. Nie wiadomo, za co pozbawiają ludzi dachu nad głową. A czyż to jeden wypadek ze mną. Ciągle się o tym słyszy. Westchnęła ciężko z głębi piersi. – Takie panują u nas teraz porządki w wolnej Polsce – mówiła. – Człowiek żyje jak ptak na gałęzi i nie wie, kiedy go i jaki wiatr zwieje. Nagle spojrzała badawczo na pana Jacka. – Ale właściwie czego pan sobie życzy i... kto pan jest? Pan Jacek skłonił się. – Pani wybaczy, lecz poinformowano mnie mylnie. Przepraszam. Cofnął się i wyszedł. Był przygnębiony tym, co widział i słyszał. Chciał się natychmiast rozmówić z Mgławiczem. Poszedł w stronę jego prywatnego mieszkania.